The Lovely Nightmares
by MarshyLovesMarcy
Summary: Both the Vampiric Rulers of the nightosphere are experiencing dreams interlocked with each other. As they dream more and more they realize their dreams are slowly turning into life. Will they find a cure or will they fall victim to their dream worlds?
1. Marshall's promise Part 1

_**MLPOV**_  
I can see her conveniently floating by. I run to her just wanting to be right in front of her and see her. This is my endless effort. Every step I take just takes me two steps back. What is going on? Why won't she see me? I try to say her name but it's useless, all that comes out is nothing. Once more… nothing. I feel like giving up but then I remember. I remember that I promised I would never give up on her. I pull forward my strength for one more shout… it works. "MARCELINE!"

*thud* I feel my chest hit the ground as I wake up silently on the floor. It was a dream. No. It was a nightmare and not the kind I enjoy. A nightmare where I almost lost her, the worst nightmare ever. I guess it's better to just forget about it and continue on with the day. So I got up from the floor, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. I didn't see Marcy in her room so I guessed she was in the living room or kitchen. Both of the rooms were empty. As I look at the kitchen counter I notice that a bowl of strawberries and a note were laid neatly. The strawberries were fresh as if just picked and the note explained how Marcy found out the fridge was empty and headed to the grocery store to shop some more.

I found it very cute of her to do that. I took the bowl of strawberries and headed to the living room where I placed the bowl on the coffee table. I started to eat a few, remembering to leave some for my queen, and turned on the TV. Until before I knew it…. I was asleep once more. This time… I'll make sure I don't lose her in my dreams.


	2. Marceline's Love Part 1

_**MPOV**_  
It was early, the fridge was empty with only strawberries I had plucked yesterday night. I took the strawberries and placed them in a small bowl. I later sat on the sofa hoping that my king would wake up. After 20 minutes, I decide to head upstairs to notify him that I'll be running errands and should return in a while. As I walk up the cave stairs I notice that there's something different. Something missing. I look up to notice I walked into a white are with no exit, no doors, no windows, nothing. I float forward continuing on by looking for him. I looked around and saw emptiness. I felt like I would never find him. That he was missing... Until I was given a glimmer of hope.  
"MARCELINE!" I heard my marshy shout and with that shout I call back to him "MARSHALL!"  
bringing back the color to the living room.

It seems that I fell asleep while waiting for marshy. I knew that the store was about to close so I write and leave marshy a note explaining my temporary absence. After the note was done I folded it, placed it near the strawberries and headed out to the store. *creeeeek* I heard that rusty door bolt again. It was always loud. Hopefully Marshall didn't hear that.

_**AFTER TRAVELING TO THE STORE MARCELINE BUYS THE REQUIRED GROCERY AND HEADS TO THE CASHIER WHERE SHE HAS A THOUGHT ABOUT HER PREVIOUS DREAM.**_

That Was a terrible dream. The strange part was that it felt all too real. It felt as though I was there. It felt that I was completely sad and alone. "That'll be 22.87, Marceline" I blink as the cashier lady brought me back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?" I responded. "The groceries will be 22.87" she said with a smile. So I handed her exact change with a small tip. Later after leaving the store I hoped that I would never have another nightmare again.


	3. The sadness of the king's dreams

**_Mlpov_**

**_Marshall_**** lee is floating into dark space. There is nothing anywhere he looks. There is nothing but darkness. And one by one tears form on his cheeks as He can hold his sadness in no longer.**

** "**It's dark... I don't know where anyone is. Am I alone again? Where is everyone? More importantly, where's Marcy? Maaaaaaarcy! Where are you?" I stayed quiet for a while until I remember my promise. *marshall stops floating and stands I upon a solid ground*

"Don't worry darling! I'm going to find you! As long I am immortal then I won't stop!"

**FLASH **

** "**Huh?" I asked out loud hoping to get a response from someone. *snap* I heard fingers snapping. I waited until my eyes could finally adjust to the darkness of the room. It was her. I could see her silhouette just enough to recognize her. AKim's eyes became more adjusted I noticed that she wore the red lipstick I bought her for our anniversary. Her hair felt as though it was pure and clean. She was wearing her black and grey striped shirt along with her very skinny jeans. At the end of the room I could see her red shiny boots.

****** Without hesitation Marshall lee grabbed marcelines neck and pressed his lips against hers. He hugged her tightly as to make sure she didn't leave. Marceline was speechless and slowly melting as they finally pulled away.**

** "**Good morning beautiful. I missed you" I tell her as I smile and leave the tear on my face untouched.


	4. The queen returns once more

**_mpov_**

**Marceline finally arrives at her cold sweet cave. She opens the door allowing a small portion of light to enter and penetrate the darkness of the living room. She noticed her vampire boyfriend sleeping on the couch and quietly Closes the door as to not awake him.**

I placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter as quietly as I could. I then look at the clock to entice that it's almost 10. I float Over to Marshy to see that he has a tear on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and I try to wake him up.

"Marshy. Wake up dear." I said with a soft passion in my voice. "Don't you want to try some red?" He was still there sleeping and what better way to wake him up than with a surprise.

**Marceline leans in on Marshall. And delivers him a quick yet soft kiss upon his neck. With much joy the vampire king began to awaken and adjust his eyes to the room. After a moment he looked to Marceline and began to kiss him. This led her mind Roam free.**

OH MAH GLOB! He's kissing me! Ok, keep your cool girl. Keep your cool, even if it is romantic of how he did it.

**Marshall lee and Marceline then separate their lips only for marceline to hear his voice.**

"Good morning beautiful. I missed you" I Shepard him say with both a smile and a tear upon his cute face.


	5. His dreams, Her reality

**_Normal pov_**

** After Marshall explained his recurring nightmares Marceline replies she has been having similar dreamsWant hey both try and figure out what this means before their dreams become carried way out of hand.**

"What should we do Mar-Mar?" Asked Marceline slightly worried about her dreams.

"It's probably just nothing. I say we get some sleep and forget about it." Quoted Marshall.

"Can I sleep with you Marshy? I don't feel too happy about having to sleep alone" said Marceline."Pleaseeeeeee just for one night...or two."

**He decided to go with it not only because she was the best girlfriend he's ever had in an undead lifetime, but because of his promise to protect her. **

**Later that night around two in the morning Marceline heads to the kitchen to grab a small cup of water and returns to bed with Marshall lee.**

_Mpov_

I opened the door to the bedroom wanting to return back to my sleep. Something was different, I just didn't know what. I felt as though something in the room just didn't belong. I decided to ignore the feeling and lay my head against my nice and cold pillow. Just a few moments late as i was falling asleep i tried to move in an Attempt to get mor comfy. However, I couldn't Move. I felt something grab a hold of me and kept me in place.

"Marshy? Is that you?" I asked with no reply in return.

"Marshall!" I say now only louder hoping to get a response. I got a response. *thud* I heard him fall on the floor. It shook the bed a little, but he was ok.

"What's wrong?!" He said to me as though I was attacked.

"You grabbed onto me and didn't let go! It hurt a little. I was worried that it wasn't you!" I tell him.

"But...I grabbed the Ice King in my dreams. Not you."

**They sat there side by side on the bed. Few words were spoken. What little words were spoken were an attempt to explain what happened. But one thing was sure. They did not sleep anymore until daylight.**


	6. His dreams, Her reality (mlpov)

**Mlpov**

I don't exactly know when I fell asleep but when I did...I never wanted to return to my dream world again. What I did in there became real. It all became too real for me to comprehend it. I guess just describing it won't help you guys understand. Let me tell you from where you already know.

I agreed to sleep with Marceline for a few nights until our nightmares went away. I went to bed. So fare nothing bad has happened. I laid my head onto my pillow will cuddling with Marcy. It was all well until a few minutes passed. I close my eyes for only a few moments only to be awakened by a cold breeze.

"Marcy, did you turn up the AC?" I ask with no answer in return. "Marcy?" I repeat opening my eyes. Snowing. It was snowing. I looked around to find it difficult to see any walls in my room. After a while I noticed that it wasn't difficult to see the walls, that was because the were no walls. All i could see was snow for miles and miles. I couldn't find Marcy either. I knew then that the Ice King must have something to do with this.

"NO! Not this time Ice King!" I said with fury. I clenched my fist and searching around hoping to find either Ice King or Marcy. There was no one around. Until it was that I heard The old man speak.

"You can't save her Marshall Lee" said the Ice King continuously To which i replied "SAYS YOU!"

"How do you plan on saving her when you cant even save yourself in your dreams?" I heard him say to the point where I could learn where his voice was coming from.

"Yes...I...CAN!" After saying these words i lunge at the origin of the voice. I can see his face. His old wizard face.

"Just forget it Marshall lee. You can't do a thing to save her." said the Ice King laying on the floor. "Marshall?" He said mimicking her voice.

At that moment, I snapped. No one, And I mean no one is going to hurt her as long as my undead heart beats! I raised my fist to the point where i would hit him with as much force as i could until...

"Marshall!" I heard my name with her voice. I jumped back and as I hit the ground everything returned to my room's setting.

"Are you ok?" I ask hoping the Ice King didn't attack her. After she explained it to me I kept silent. All I could think about was the Ice King and how I know he is involved with this. If he attempts to pull anything then I'll have his head. I wont let him take her away. And tomorrow...I'll make sure he doesn't bother neither Marcy nor me again.


	7. Marshall's choice

_**Mlpov**_

I know what i have to do. Ice King is behind all of this. I grabbed my battle axe and headed toward the Ice kingdom while Marceline was asleep. If she saw me do this I know she wouldn't forgive me, especially after I promised not to hurt anyone anymore. And if it's not just me and Marceline then I shall protect OOO from this man.

"Get ready Simon. I'm coming for you!" I said out loud while climbing the snow mountain. As I finally reached the top I could see him.

"He's asleep. Now's my chance to get him while he's down." i thought to myself as i walked over to him. I unsheathed my battle axe intending to finish this with only one swing. Nothing would stop me. Nothing! I struck the blow upon the Ice King ending any damage he can ever cause.

"It's over. It's finally over." I said with relief as i sat on the wall with my battle axe dripping snow.

"Yyyyyyesssssss." i heard a voice say in a distance.

"Who's there?!" I asked the voice "Reveal yourself!" This voice...this voice had a murderous intent in it. I knew this feeling. Why is this voice so familiar. Until it hit me or rather until it showed me. Out from the corner of the Ice King's cave I can see an elderly man. I suspected nothing of him until he turned to look at me. Lich. He's back.

"Thank you Marshall Lee. You did the final step to what I needed for the world of OOO to end." He said and brought out an evil laugh.

"But...but..." I said puzzled.

"Fool!" He told me "It was I who created your nightmares. I needed a simpleton who could believe anything. The Ice King has already foiled my plan's once and surely i had to make sure he wouldn't do it again." Said the Lich as he fleed to plan for his domination.

"Then I..." I couldn't believe anything. I... No...I couldn't have hurt an Innocent. I began to cry in disbelief. I have to go to Marceline. She's been around a bit longer than I have in OOO. She'll know. What we have to do. Hopefully, she'll forgive me.


	8. Promise

_**MLPOV**_

I have to hurry I don't have much time. I floated as fast as I could toward the cave. As I approached i could see smoke exiting the cave entrance.

"NO!" I yelled with worries as i entered the cave to see the house on fire. I have to find Marceline. I cant lose her. I love her too much. I entered the fiery home. It felt like the fire kingdom In here. I look around trying not to breathe in smoke. I found her in the corner unconscious. I picked her up and tried to find a way through all the falling debris.

"Is this the end?" I asked myself hoping something could happen. Before I knew it, I passed out.

*Marshall Lee enters his subconscious dreams. He is walking down a beautiful path of red roses. Taking a nibble on it with Marceline. As they are about to bite into another rose the ground splits apart taking both the two vampire int the hands of the Lich*

"No. I wont let it end like this." I said as I attempted to regain consciousness. "Move! Come on body. I said move!" I still continued trying to move inside these walls of flames.

"I promise. I promise I'll protect you Marceline. And I intend to keep that promise" I slowly started to move then starteds to stand up and then float.

"I wont let you down." I told Marcy as I held her in my arms. I ran straight forward toward the open door. As I jumped through the passage way, the house collapsed into the water. I cant let her die. I began to give her mouth to mouth. I blew. Big gusts of air into her lungs.

*cough cough* "Marshy?" I heard her ask. She was alive. Thank glob. Thank glob she is alive. At that moment my joy of her undead life was expressed onto her soft and delicate lips as I kissed her. I kissed her lips as passionately as I could. Now that I know she is safe, I have to tell her the news and finish this once and for all.

(sorry guys for the lateness, I've been out of town a bit but now I'm back and I'll continue writing this story. Be aware that the end is near. Soon the final battle shall come. Thank you all for your support and reviews I'll try Nd post the next chapter tomorrow if I can. Alright. Peace out.

P.s. my girlfriend does not like the kidnapping threats.)


	9. It's over (Story finale)

**_(_** Alright. before I start, I just want to thank all the readers for all your views and reviews on my first story. I will be making more storeis in a near future so stay alert. But yea, thank you all for helping me find a reason to continue my stories. and i also want to thank my gf u/4301080/MarcylovesMarshy for inspiring me to write stories about adventure time.)

Normal**_ POV_**

**__**Marshall Lee was furious at the Lich. He stared at the Lich sitting upon his throne Spreading death and chaos through OOO and AAA. As he stared at the Lich, Marceline stared at him. Her had both sadness of the loss and rage for what he had done. She wanted no part in going anywhere. She chose to sit there and wait for Marshall to clean the mess he made.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Asked Marshall hoping to make her feel better. All he got has a simple and silent shake of the head. Her emotions were mixed. She still loved him but is trying her best not to slap him for his mistakes.

"Ok then." Said Marshall Lee as he climbed down the cave side path with nothing but his battle axe and the clothes on his back. His journey led him through the candy and fire kingdom, both frozen over and abandoned. He couldn't stop thinking that this was his fault. His mind went blank until he finally reached the lich's tower. He was unnoticed. He had the element of surprise. He slowly sneaked over behind the Lich king, still in possessions of billy's body. he jumped toward the fowl creature only to hit an empty chair.

"But...But..." He said until he was interrupted by the Lich "Fool! Do you really think you can easily destroy me? Me!? The lich king?!" He heard as everything went black.

"You are pathetic." said the Lich as he continuously hit Marshall lee. "Weak. Vulnerable. Idiotic. Gullible. A disgrace to vampires everywhere." finished the Lich as Marshall Lee laid on the floor slowly bleeding with multiple bruises.

"DIE!" Said the lich as he thrust one final fist forward to finish the job.

*slash* The Lich paused to screech in pain. His arm was cut off Leaving it to be unusable. He held in the blood to make sure he did not pass out. His arm quickly regenerated it back to perfect condition and turn to see the Vampire queen holding a bloody battle axe with red flame eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She said with the resolve to kill. "Don't ever touch him."

*cough cough* " I knew you'd come." Said Marshall Lee in a small weak voice laying on his battle axe to stand up. "I knew that you-" he said until he was interrupted by a slap across his cheek.

"You idiot!" she said with a less angry tone "How could you go on a suicide mission Like this!? More importantly. Why didn't you bring me?!" *kiss* "...we'll talk about this later."

"How touching."quoted the Lich king in a sarcastic manner as he swooped Marceline onto a rock. She hit it to the point where the rock cracked.

"You son of a Bitch!" Said Marshall quickly striking The Lich's neck "I'll kill you!" He continuously slashed the Lich. His battle axe became fully covered in blood. *slash slash stop*

"Marshall! Thats enough!" said Marceline as she stopped him. "Stop. For me." He dropped the battle axe.

"Im sorry you had to see me like that. I lost my cool there huh?" He said as he fell back unconscious. When he came to, Marceline was sitting beside him on the hospital bed. It was over. It was all over.

"Hey Marcy." He said "No more nightmares" he kissed her lips ever so passionately and pulled the shutters to gather some privacy. The Lich did not return after that day. All in OOO and AAA returned to normal. And the two vampire rulers set off to a vacation in the nightosphere for a few weeks.

**_THE END_**

( Thanks again for the support. Im actually thinking of writing a story of a sequel Of this story so subscribe and review. Hope you enjoyed. Peace and mew.)


End file.
